Family Fun
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: A collection of one-shots of the family of three: Lucina, Shulk, and young Kali. Family fluff. Set a bit after Changing Fate Together. Shulk x Lucina
1. Daddy's Girl

**Title: Family Fun**

**Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: A collection of one-shots of the family of three: Lucina, Shulk, and young Kali. Family fluff. Set a bit after Changing Fate Together.**

**Pairings: Shulk x Lucina**

**WARNINGS: None, though there is an OC.**

**A/N: Decided to write something like this after me and Zulera301 RPed a bit about the small family. Consider it a side "dish" before the sequel (Thanks a lot for spoiling that, Zulera301 XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SSB or any of its characters. I only own Kali.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Family Fun<strong>

**1. Daddy's Girl**

Shulk groggily woke up one night from the sounds of a baby crying. Groaning, he realized that his daughter needed something. Sighing, he was about to get up when he saw Lucina already out of bed and ready to walk to the nursery. "Lucy?" Shulk asked, grabbing her hand.

Lucina looked down at Shulk, and she whispered, "Go back to sleep, Shulk. I'll take care of Kali."

"You sure?" Shulk asked.

Lucina nodded. "If she needs to be fed, yeah."

Shulk sighed from being tired. "Well, if you need anything, I'll be here."

Lucina kissed him on the forehead, grinning. "I'll be fine." She walked out of their shared room and tiptoed down the halls, trying not to wake up any of the other Smashers. Well, it probably didn't matter, given that the baby's crying was heard all across the hallway.

In the crib in the nursery, baby Kali was bawling, hopeless tears streaming down her face as her tiny hands were up in the air, as if to grab something above her.

Lucina entered the nursery and spotted the crib where her child was. Approaching it and looking down inside the crib, she saw Kali sobbing, apparently wanting to be picked up.

"Aww, does baby Kali want some of momma's kisses?" Lucina asked her, and the first response was even louder bawling. Lucina picked her up from the crib and held her, trying to calm the child down… but Kali was still crying. Lucina grabbed a bottle full of milk and tried to feed it to her, but Kali threw it across the room.

Sighing, Lucina asked, "What do you want then?" With that, she had an idea, and she carried Kali to another room. Lucina saw a door with the name "Robin" carved in it, and she knocked.

Robin opened the door, an… annoyed expression on her face. Everyone, even Lucina and Chrom, knew that she was not a pleasant person upon woken up from her slumber, but when Robin saw Lucina holding Kali, her face lit up.

"What's the matter? Does little Kali want something from grandma?" She asked lovingly.

"I… don't know. I thought you might figure it out." Lucina answered.

"Give her here."

Lucina gave Robin the baby gently, and Robin looked down at the child. "Do you want some of grandma's kisses?" Robin asked Kali, and she began to plant kisses on Kali's forehead.

However, Kali cried louder. Obviously, this was not who… or what, she wanted.

Sighing, Robin gave Lucina the baby back. "She seems to be in a foul mood."

"But why?" Lucina asked.

"Ask Shulk. He probably knows what to do." Robin answered bitterly before closing the door.

Lucina sighed and returned to her and Shulk's room, and she saw Shulk already awake and waiting for her.

"Got it under control?" Shulk asked.

Lucina shook her head. "I don't know what she wanted. I changed her before we went to bed, I tried feeding her. I don't know what she wants."

"Give her to me." Shulk said, holding out his arms for Lucina to give him the baby.

Lucina gently placed Kali in his arms, and immediately Kali began to calm a bit, but she was still bawling.

"What's da matta?" Shulk spoke, babying Kali. Kali giggled, enjoying his baby talk. Lucina couldn't help but giggle at this silly talking as well.

Breathing in, Shulk began to sing a lullaby, which Lucina recognized: a lullaby he had spoken about. She remembered that he said when he was once a small baby, his parents usually sing this song to him to calm him down.

After the lullaby was over, Kali was fast asleep, her crying coming to a stop. Smiling softly at the baby, Shulk quietly went to the nursery to place her back in her crib. When he returned, Lucina asked, "How did you do that?"

Shulk shrugged. "She's probably a daddy's girl."

Lucina folded her arms, pouting. "I tried to take care of her, and you… just like that!"

Shulk chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "Well, soon she'll get used to you. Just give it time."

"I hope so…" Lucina smiled, and then she yawned.

Seeing this, Shulk picked her up and placed her on their shared bed. "Goodnight, Lucy." He whispered as he laid beside her on the bed.

Lucina smiled softly at him. "Goodnight, Shulk."

And with that, the two fell asleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D<strong>

**Beta Reader: Zulera301**


	2. Nightmares

**A/N: Before anyone says WHY Kali suddenly turned 4, it's because the story is NOT in chronological order. Sorry about that LOL**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>2. Nightmares<strong>

"_SHULK!" Lucina shrieked as Master Core grabbed Shulk with its disfigured hands. _

_Shulk was struggling against its grip, screaming and begging for Lucina's help. "Lucina! HELP!"_

_Lucina _knew _she had to save him. Slashing and stabbing, she hoped to Naga that this beast would let him go…_

_But it was too late. The monster pulled Shulk into its head, and it began to chew him up into what it was: black particles. Lucina gasped and her eyes were filled with tears as she heard Shulk's anguished screams of Lucina's name._

"_SHULK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Shulk was suddenly awoken by a piercing scream from the other side of his bed. Quickly sitting up, he saw Lucina wide awake, cold sweat clinging to her face as she shook. She was whimpering, and tears sprang from her eyes.<p>

"Lucina?" Shulk asked, his words surprisingly coherent despite being sleepy, "You all right?"

Lucina turned to see Shulk, and she held him tightly. "Oh Shulk… I had that nightmare again. Th-that nightmare where the black swarm molded you i-into-"

Shulk rubbed her back, hushing her gently. "Shhh, it's okay… it's all over now… it's a traumatizing event, but it's over now…"

Lucina sobbed on his shoulder, melting into the embrace her husband had given her. It seemed like hours until she finally calmed down, but Shulk doesn't seemed to mind; as long as his wife was happy and smiling, he would be satisfied. "You feeling all right now?" Shulk asked, patting her on the back in a comforting manner.

Lucina released Shulk from the embrace and looked up at him, and she nodded. "Y-yes…" She stammered through her shock. "Thank you, Shulk." Lucina murmured in the dark.

Shulk grinned. "Hey. it's nothing. I'm just glad that I comforted you a bit."

That was when a knock was heard from behind the door. Lucina moaned, not from annoyance, but from being tired. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Kali," a squeaky voice said.

Shulk gave Lucina a look of worry. Why was their daughter awake at this hour? "Come on in, baby," Shulk called.

The door knob spun in different directions, indicating that Kali was having a hard time opening it, but finally, the door opened, and standing there was four-year-old Kali, stains from tears on her face and a stuffed Teddiursa in her arm.

"What's the matter, baby?" Shulk asked.

"I-I have a nawtmare…" Kali sniffed, wiping away her tears as she held on to the stuffed Pokemon that she was given by Pikachu tightly.

Lucina got out of her bed and approached Kali, kneeling down to her level and spreading her arms out, inviting her into a hug. "What did you dream about? You can tell Momma." Lucina whispered gently.

Kali wobbled over to her mother, and Lucina picked her up and brought her to her and Shulk's bed.

Shulk gently combed his fingers in his daughter's hair as he asked, "What did you dream about?"

Kali wiped away the tears from her eyes and she explained, "T-tere was a big, mean monster tat ate you and Mommy up. I was tere, and it was scawy…"

Shulk held his daughter close as Lucina rubbed her back. "Shh… it's okay, Kali-baby," Lucina whispered, "Momma saw it, and it was scary even for her."

Kali looked up at her. "R-really?"

"Yes." Shulk finished, "And Daddy saw it as well. It was even scary for Daddy."

Kali held her parents close. "M-mommy? Daddy? Please dun't weave me…"

Lucina smiled. "I promise, Kali-baby… right Daddy?"

Shulk nodded. "Promise."

After the comforting was said and done, Kali then asked, "Can I sweep with you?"

Shulk smiled and nodded. "Of course. Anytime you want, baby."

When they settled in for bed with Kali in the middle, Kali whispered, "I wove you, Mommy and Daddy."

"We love you too, Kali-baby," Lucina whispered, "goodnight."

Even though they were just nightmares, Lucina wondered if they might become real one day… but for now, she'll just spend some time with her small family.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D<strong>

**Beta Reader: ProcrastinationIsMyCrime**


	3. Bedtime Story

**A/N: The bedtime story is the "watered down" version of the events that happened in Changing Fate Together. If you have no idea what's going on, read CFT first :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>3. Bedtime Story<strong>

Night fell as Shulk carried Kali to her small room. Placing her on the bed, he kissed her goodnight. However, the little four-year-old girl couldn't sleep, so she asked, "Daddy?"

"Hm?" Shulk asked, "What's da matta, Kali-baby." Even though she was technically a toddler, he still baby-talked her.

Lucina watched from the door, smiling and chuckling at the baby-talk.

"Can you wead a bedtime stowy?" Kali asked.

Shulk smiled. "Of course." He turned to the bookshelves, looking through the titles of the books. "Which one do you want me to read to you?"

"No no!" Kali said, "I wanna hear a bedtime stowy from you and mommy?"

Shulk turned to his young daughter and smiled. Looks like being a bookworm had its pros.

"What do you want me to tell you, Kali-baby?" Shulk asked, sitting on her bed.

"Can you tewl me a stowy where you and mommy fiwst meet? And how you saved da world?"

Shulk stared at her. It could be an easy story to tell… minus the blood, near deaths, and monsters. He turned to face Lucina with an "should I?" look.

Lucina giggled. "Sure. We can tell you that story, baby." She gave Shulk a "go ahead" look.

Shulk nodded at her look, and he turned to Kali and began the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl. They were sent to the Smash Mansion to meet new friends. Then, the boy and the girl bumped into each other, and after they said "sorry", they talked and talked. A few days later, they became friends." Shulk started the story.

"Even that early on…" Lucina added, "They both fell in love."

Shulk smiled at Lucina's participation in the bedtime story as he continued, "Then, one day, a big, mean hand decided to kidnap the boy and he tried to get the girl too. However, the girl didn't give up. With a few flips and slashes, she rescued the boy from the hand's big clutches. "My hero!" The boy cried before hugging the girl who saved him." He decided to leave out the parts where he and Lucina nearly died, since this child was still innocent and had no idea about death yet.

Lucina giggled and ruffled Shulk's hair. "That's right! "My hero" indeed!"

Shulk chuckled and he continued, "Then, one day, the hand became mean and mad, and he turned into a monster… however, the couple decided to go on a journey to save the world!"

Kali listened intently, obviously interested in this bedtime story.

Apparently, Lucina quite enjoyed Shulk's version of what really happened as well, leaning on his shoulder as Shulk continued once more, "Once they arrived at Final Destination, the hand appeared, and after beating him up, the monster appeared as well… but the two heroes didn't stop fighting. They beat him up until he was tired and was gone forever. Then, two years later, they were married and…" He ruffled Kali's hair, smiling, "you were born, Kali. The end."

"YAAAAAY!" Kali cried, clapping.

Lucina giggled, glad that Shulk took over to tell the story; she would've scared her poor child if she told her the real version. "Did you like the story?" Lucina asked.

Kali nodded. "Yup! It's the best bedtime story ever!" With that, she yawned.

Shulk placed a blanket on her body and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Kali-baby."

"Goodnight, my herows." Kali whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Shulk couldn't help but grin, not because of how cute Kali was when she was sleeping, but at when Kali called her parents her heroes.

When the couple got out of the room and closed the door, Lucina started, "Good job. I would have told her the full version of what happened. Glad you did it."

Shulk chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't want our baby getting nightmares."

Lucina nodded, smiling. "Yes, definitely don't want that." She then yawned.

"Sleepy?" Shulk asked. Lucina simply nodded.

Shulk then picked her up bridal style as he brought her to their room. "Let's go to bed."

Lucina nodded slowly. It was a good feeling being picked up like this; she hadn't been picked up since her wedding day… well, without the wedding dress, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Constructive criticism is welcomed :D**

**Oh, and before I go, when I was RPing with Zulera301, he gave me a funny "outtake" on this story:**

**Lucina: "And then mommy nearly got her skull crushed in, and daddy nearly bled to death... but Dr. Mario made it all better!"**

**Kali: *cries***

**Shulk: "And you wonder why she's a daddy's girl?"**

**XD**

**Beta Reader: Zulera301**


	4. Discipline

**4. Discipline**

_SMASH!_

Six-year-old Kali watched as the large ball she was playing with hit the picture of baby Lucina and her parents, her eyes widened. The picture fell to the ground, shattered in pieces. She looked down at the picture, realizing that she was in _serious _trouble. She should've listened to her mother… and now as she looked up, she saw Lucina looming over her with an angry expression, her Brand of the Exalt on her eye glowing.

"KALI!" Lucina roared, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO PLAY SOMEWHERE ELSE FIVE SECONDS AGO?!"

Kali stepped back slightly when Lucina's voice was raised. She never saw her _this _angry before… "B-b-b-but mommy! I-I didn't mean to-"

"But you were SUPPOSED to LISTEN!" Lucina interrupted, kneeling down to the decimated picture. Tears sprang her eyes. This picture was so important to her…

"B-but mommy!" Kali cried, "I wasn't trying to do it! Honest!"

Lucina shook with a mix of disappointment and sadness. Looking up at Kali, she gave her a look that made Kali frightened.

"_**GET OUT!" **_Lucina screamed.

That was when Kali began to cry. "I-I'm sorry, mommy!" With that, she ran to her room, sobbing.

Lucina sighed, trying to calm down as she looked down at her broken picture. Glass was shattered everywhere, and the picture was torn.

At the corner of the room, Shulk witnessed what had just happened when he was trying to read, and he looked at Lucina. Of course, Kali deserved to be disciplined for not listening to her mother, but Lucina had gone over the edge with it.

Placing his book on the side desk, he walked towards Lucina. "You do know that you were a little harsh on her, right?" He asked, his brows raised and his arms crossed.

Lucina sighed, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "I… I think so."

Shulk kneeled down next to her, looking down at the picture. He scanned it carefully, recognizing Chrom and Robin… but not the baby. However, seeing the blue hair tipped him off. "Was that… was that baby you?" He asked.

Lucina sadly nodded. "Yes… this picture was important to me. And Kali just…"

Shulk placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand, but you overreacted a bit there unlike last time." He remembered where Kali snuck in the Cafeteria to steal a cookie from the cookie jar, and she was punished for it. However, Lucina hadn't gone _this _far that time.

Lucina sighed, slowly getting up. "You're right… I'm sorry."

"You should go talk to Kali." Shulk suggested, also getting up, "She might be a bit upset…"

"I… all right. I will." Lucina nodded and she walked down the hallways to find Kali's room. Slowly opening it, her heart broke upon seeing Kali curled up into a ball, sobbing. She now felt worse.

"Kali?" Lucina asked. Kali froze, and she quickly grabbed her covers to try to hide herself from her mother, afraid that she might scream at her more.

Lucina sighed. Looks like she _hugely _upset her. Sitting on the bed and placing her hand on the covers, Lucina spoke, "Kali, baby, it's all right. Mommy won't yell at you."

Kali slowly uncovered herself, and she looked up at her mother. "Y-yes mommy?"

Lucina held her close. "Mommy's sorry for yelling at you. That picture was very important to me, but so are you… I was very upset that you broke it… please, Kali, listen to mommy next time."

Kali nodded, tears still falling down. Lucina quickly wiped them away. "I-I'm sorry, mommy." Kali apologized.

"I am sorry too, Kali." Lucina kissed her forehead.

"I love you, mommy." Kali buried her face in Lucina's chest. After doing so, she yawned and she fell asleep.

Lucina smiled as she tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, sweetie."

When she got up and turned to leave, she saw Shulk waiting by the door. "How long were you standing there?" She asked.

"Since you came in here." Shulk answered. "Just to check up on you two. Glad that you fixed your relationship with Kali."

Lucina nodded as she walked towards Shulk, and she noticed him holding the torn picture. "I don't want to sever it."

Shulk wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon. I'll see if I can fix the picture."

Lucina looked up and smiled. "Thank you Shulk…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Constructive criticism is welcomed :D**

**Beta Reader: Zulera301**


	5. Trip

**This fanfic is in memory of my cousin, who recently passed away. He LOVES going on nature walks like in this fanfic, so this is for you, Little Jerry :')**

* * *

><p><span><strong>5. Trip<strong>

Shulk packed his bags as he hummed to himself, packing necessities like food, toiletries, and sleeping bags. Lucina was also doing the same thing until seven-year-old Kali wandered in. Curious, she asked, "Daddy?"

Shulk stopped packing and turned to face his child. "Oh! Kali!" He approached her and picked her up, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"What are you doing? Why are you and mommy packing?"

"Oh," Shulk placed her down on the ground, "we're getting ready for a trip. A "field" trip, that is."

Kali's eyes widened with excitement, a happy glint in her eye. "Can I come?"

"Sure! Pack up your things."

Kali jumped with excitement and she ran to her room, packing her stuff.

Lucina giggled as she watched their daughter run out of the room. "Y'know, it's been years since I was able to go out and enjoy myself… this'll be fun." She spoke, smiling.

Shulk smiled and nodded in agreement.

After packing, the small family walked down the forest trail. It was fascinating and beautiful to young Kali; birds chirping, bugs crawling on the leaves…

"So Shulk…" Lucina turned to her husband, "are you going to tell us about what's going on around us?"

Shulk laughed. "Of course." He then explained the habitats, the ecosystem, and the plants of the forest, using words that Kali didn't understand. Kali stared at her father in confusion.

"Mommy? What is he saying?" She asked.

"Cute nerdy things," Lucina chuckled, "he'll teach you if you're not careful."

Kali giggled at the statement. Shulk stopped talking upon seeing something, and he whispered, "Be quiet."

"Huh?" Kali asked in a loud voice.

"Shh…" Shulk hushed her gently, "there's a deer there." He pointed at the bushes, which revealed a deer eating some grass.

Lucina stared in awe. It was a beautiful deer… and so graceful too.

When the deer was finished eating its meal, it spotted the family and froze in place. After a few seconds, it pranced away.

"Wow…" Kali gasped in amazement, "it's so pretty."

"It's almost as pretty as you are, sweetie," Lucina giggled, ruffling her daughter's hair.

As the three walked on, they spotted a large lake that spread across another town.

"Want to go swimming, Kali-baby?" Shulk asked.

"YEAH!" Kali cried, running straight to the water.

Lucina turned to Shulk and smiled. "Going for a family swim then?"

"Yup!" Shulk then scooped her up bridal style and chased after Kali, fully dressed.

When they hit the water, Shulk placed Lucina down.

"Oh Shulk…" Lucina chuckled, "you're such a goof."

Kali stayed in the shallow area of the lake, doing doggie-paddles in the water. While doing so, she splashed water on Shulk.

"Hey! No fair!" Shulk laughed.

"Well... you were the one that thought it'd be smart to take a dip fully dressed." Lucina chuckled as she splashed water on Shulk, double-teaming him with Kali.

"That's DOUBLE unfair!" Shulk laughed as he tackled Lucina into the water.

"Go mommy go!" Kali cried, watching the two "water fight".

Lucina was splashing like a toddler as she tried to avoid getting dunked. However, it was in vain as Shulk dunked her.

"Can you say "uncle"?" Shulk teased as he dunked her in the water again.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Lucina cried, and thus, Shulk let her swim back up.

"Daddy wins!" Kali giggled.

After drying off, the three found a clearing near a cliff. "Ready for some dinner?" Shulk asked.

When Shulk mentioned dinner, Lucina thought of bear meat. "What are we having?" She asked, knowing that Shulk had planned this.

Shulk grabbed his bag and took out some sticks he collected and some hot dogs. "Hot dogs, with s'mores for dessert."

"Oooh, yum!" Kali cried, running to him.

Shulk placed the sticks down, and he rubbed two of them in the middle of the pile. After a few seconds, the rubbing ignited a fire, making a campfire.

The three placed one hot dog on a stick, and they let them cook on the fire. After a while, the three began eating.

"Mmm…" Kali smiled after swallowing her food, "delicious!"

"Indeed," Lucina smiled, grabbing another hot dog and placing it on her stick.

"At least you didn't bring bear meat." Shulk commented, smiling.

"Me? Oh no, Momma didn't bring any of that." That was a lie, however; she _did _brought some with her for the trip, and she was just waiting for Kali to go to bed.

Soon after, they began to cook s'mores. "Daddy?" Kali asked, "Are s'mores good?"

"Of course, Kali-baby," Shulk answered, "anything with chocolate is good."

Lucina smiled. "They certainly smell good." Her mouth was watering. She was definitely hungry tonight.

When the s'mores were done, the family began eating. The taste of melted marshmallows and chocolate hit Kali's mouth. "Mmmm! I LOVE them!" She squealed. Shulk smiled, glad that she at least gave it a try. Then again, she had a huge appetite like her grandmother and mother.

Lucina had a large smudge of chocolate on her left cheek as she was eating her s'mores. After wolfing down one s'more, she grabbed another. "I could eat these all night!" She laughed.

Kali giggled upon seeing the smudge on her mother's cheek. "Mommy, you have chocolate on your face."

Shulk laughed upon seeing it as well. "Kali's right."

Lucina simply chuckled. "Whoops…" She wiped it off with her thumb, and she sucked it like a baby for a second. "Delicious."

After dinner and dessert, Kali yawned. "You sleepy, Kali-baby?" Shulk asked.

Kali nodded, then yawned again.

Shulk picked her up and placed her inside a smaller tent. Covering her up with the sleeping bag, he kissed her goodnight before heading outside. He saw Lucina eating more s'mores, wolfing them down one by one. Shaking his head in amusement, he sat beside her.

"Y'know…" Shulk spoke, "all of this had happened after that Master Hand and Master Core incident."

"Hmm?" Lucina looked up at him, swallowing her fifth s'more. "And what about it?" She asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well…" He leaned closer to Lucina, "I was quite grateful that it all happened… despite the traumatizing events we both went through. I'm blessed with a beautiful wife and child… and it all stemmed from me being kidnapped by Master Hand."

Lucina leaned against his shoulder. "It's funny how being threatened with death could strengthen bonds. I'm glad that it happened too. I wouldn't want it any other way…"

"Same…" He looked at Lucina, a mischievous smile on his face. "Hey, you got some chocolate on your cheek there." He pointed at her right cheek, which wasn't covered with chocolate.

"Really?" She brought a hand to her face, "I thought I got it?"

"No, no," Shulk then got closer to her other cheek, kissing it. "That one. I got it for you though." He smiled.

Lucina chuckled, holding him close. "Oh you… is it any mystery why I love you?"

Shulk chuckled as he held her tight, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Lucy."

She kissed his lips in response. "I love you too Shulk."

When the soft kiss was broken, the two looked up at the shining moon, smiling.


End file.
